Harry Potter and the Dragons of Chimbiwia
by Remmysoneand-only
Summary: try to guess why its that title! the story is about harry and his girlfriend and their adventures with voldermort and everything else


Harry Potter and the Dragons of Chimbiwia  
  
Victoria Meliniana Featherweather heard a strange voice calling her name and looked up. A boy with dark glasses and hair was waving at her, she was excited all of a sudden.  
  
"Harry Harry Potter?!?!!!" she screeched happily throwing her arms around his neck not caring that everyone in Diagon Alley was staring at them. "I haven't seen you in so forever!!!!!"  
  
"I know I missed you too Mel!!" Harry said Victoria usually went by her middle name, which they abbreviated to Mel.  
  
"What are you doing here you're not going to Hogwarts too are you??" Harry yelled happily. Mel nodded excitedly.  
  
"Yes yes yes I am!!!! My old school was set on fire by a few of the graduating students so the rest of us are being sent to Hogwarts and Baubaton until it can be rebuilt!!!"  
  
"Oh that is so great now you'll be in all my classes!"  
  
"Yes I hope I'm a Gryffindor like you Harry!"  
  
Mel and Harry walked away to go shopping, Harry showed her everything she needed to buy and they had a wonderful time. Harry was glad that his old next-door neighbor was coming to Hogwarts, he'd finally have a friend he could confide in. Mel and Harry were always close much closer than Harry and Hermione, and now Ron was dating some idiot in Hufflepuff and wasn't talking to Harry anymore. As if Hufflepuffers were so cool or something.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~*/\*~*~~*~~*~~  
  
It was Christmas Eve and Harry and Mel were the only ones downstairs. Mel had finished all of hers and Harry's homework in no time, because she was so smart, and they were enjoying themselves laughing and talking while everyone else did work. Mel was cheering Harry up because Hermione had just decided not to be Harry's friend and had thrown his Christmas present in his face. So Mel was cheering him up by telling corny jokes that they both laughed at.  
  
"Alright your turn tell me a joke," Mel said finally when she ran out of jokes. Harry thought for a moment, then looked deep into her turquoise eyes, that shone and glittered with laughter. She looked so beautiful, with her long, wavy, auburn hair with golden highlights pulled back from her pretty face and she was wearing slightly baggy flannel pajamas that were just so cute because they were so casual and free. Harry suddenly got an idea.  
  
"Alright fine. Knock knock."  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"I love you." Mel looked startled but answered like she was supposed to thinking it was all part of the joke.  
  
"I love you who?"  
  
"You're supposed to say I love you too," Harry said with a smile then leaned in and kissed Mel. She kissed him back and they were soon making out on the couch. It was Harry's best Christmas ever.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~*/\*~*~~*~~*~~  
  
In March the teachers sent out a letter to the students: they had to go home immediately. Voldiemort was coming.  
  
"What that's not fair!" Harry yelled when McGonnaggall gave him his letter. "Voldmorte should be gone by now I fought him off!!!"  
  
"Yes mr. Potter but that isn't the case. Voldemorte is back and I'm afraid we must all leave."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere" Harry said angrily to Mel. She nodded.  
  
"Me neither. We'll stay and fight!!!!"  
  
"I love you Mel, I don't want you to get hurt!!!"  
  
"I don't care I'm staying with you!!!!"  
  
"Okay. He'll be here tomorrow, we need to get ready."  
  
The next day the school was empty, even the teachers and Dumbledorr were gone because they didn't want Voldemorrt to kill them. Harry and Mel were all alone in the school.  
  
Around noon there was a great knocking at the door. Harry and Mel waited and sure enough the door burst open and Voldermort stepped inside. He was looking very skinny, and as if he could be broken in half, but he had a huge wand and looked angry so Harry and Mel stayed hidden.  
  
Then all of a sudden they started throwing spells at him. He didn't expect this because he'd seen all the students running away from the school with the teachers, so he didn't block the spells and fell to the ground in a heap. Mel and Harry stared at each other then ran forward. Voldiemorrt was breathing but only barely, so Harry killed him by stepping on his neck. The dark Lord was gone and there was no bringing him back.  
  
Mel stared at Harry, here eyes glittering insanely.  
  
"That was really sexy" she said suddenly. Harry stared back at her.  
  
"That I killed him?"  
  
"Yes." Harry grinned slowly.  
  
"Well we have the whole school to ourselves for a long time, we don't have to tell anyone we killed him yet."  
  
"What do you say we fuck on the Slytherin's table, that will be good."  
  
"Fuck yes, let's go now."  
  
They got it on all over the school and dirtied all the Slytherin hang outs so they couldmake fun of them later for standing where they'd fucked. Their favorite spot was the prefects bathroom. They filled the bathtub with magical bubbles but no water, so they felt like they were floating. They used all the taps seperately and experimented with everything for the next week before telling Dumbledorr that they'd killed Voldiemorrte finally and the school could come back. Harry did a spell to make the dark Lords body disapper so no one could check how long he'd been dead. When everyone got back Harry and Mel were heros and everything was perfect. And they got special permission to use the prefect's bathroom whenever they wanted, Dumbledorr told them with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~*/\*~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Harry walked up to Mel and touched her on the shoulder.  
  
"Mel I have something important to tell you" She looked at him concerned at the look on his face.  
  
"Okay what is it?"  
  
"Voldermorte was my father."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!!!?!"  
  
"I know I can't believe it either but I just found out from dumbledorr and there isn't anything I can do. You don't hate me do you?"  
  
"No of course not it's just-he was my father too!!!!!"  
  
"What, how is that possible??? We have different mother's!"  
  
"I know it must have been rape I heard he was a big rapist in his days."  
  
"Oh man that means we're related!!! And we fucked!!!!"  
  
"I know that's sick!!!!!" They stared at each other.  
  
"But you know it wasn't our fault. We didn't know."  
  
"Yeah it didn't count"  
  
"No"  
  
They stared at each other more, and Harry found he was still in love with her after all.  
  
"Mel-"  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"I love you" they said at the same time. "Really?" they said again. "Yes" Now they were laughing at how they were both saying the same things.  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"Well" Harry thought for a moment.  
  
"We could always fuck" Mel said seriously. Harry laughed and kissed her.  
  
"Yeah, who knows Vodlermort was such a rapist I'm probably related to everyone at this school"  
  
"The prefects aren't in the bathroom they're having a meeting"  
  
"Sounds good to me, lets go"  
  
HAAAAAAAAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!1 Did you like it!!?? Did you like the twist at the end?!!?!? HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAA I'M SO EVIL!!!!! Okaythat's enough of that but anywyz reveiwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwyou have too!!!! 


End file.
